


I'll Be the One

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: No one enjoys moving, but somehow Kyungsoo makes everything better.





	I'll Be the One

Compromise had the word promise in it, or that’s what Kyungsoo said at least, when he and Baekhyun had spent months and months hunting for the perfect home. Baekhyun had to pay out the nose to stay in his apartment after his lease expired, but he had to admit that his boyfriend had been right about the wait being worth it.

The scrutiny over the number of bathrooms and kitchen cabinet space had been headachey and frustrating, but with their choice made, Baekhyun had saved all of the photos of their house to look through when he was having a rough day at work. He could imagine Mongryong, Huchu, and Meokmul running through the living room, nipping at their ankles as they came home from work. Kyungsoo would fit perfectly in front of the stove while Baekhyun sat at the bar, teasing him as he graded classwork. He could almost smell the soybean paste and peppers, hear Kyungsoo’s laugh.

For once, Baekhyun was up first, nursing some morning tea as began to wake and prepare himself for the busy day ahead. It was odd to not have their puppies underfoot, but also a relief that Kyungsoo’s mom was willing to watch them, so they could load up the moving truck in peace.

His reflection in the window didn’t give him much to work with, on how he looked, but he could see his hair sticking up all over the place, how sleep swollen his cheeks were. Distracted, dancing between thoughts, he didn’t realize Kyungsoo was awake until he felt arms slip gently around his waist.

Baekhyun startled, lucky he’d drank enough tea that it didn’t spill over his fingers. “Jesus, Soo.”

His boyfriend nuzzled into the slice of bare skin revealed by his worn sleep shirt, pressing his lips briefly against him. Baekhyun could feel that Kyungsoo’s lips were chapped, feel how tired he was in the loose hold bringing their bodies together.

For a moment, neither spoke again. Kyungsoo swayed them gently, nose and mouth still pressed at the juncture of his neck. Baekhyun liked how warm his breath was, how pliant his boyfriend could be when he was soft with sleep. Not that Kyungsoo was hardly as prickly as he came across, but he was particularly endearing like this.

“Morning.” Kyungsoo lifted his head, voice slightly husky near Baekhyun’s ear. “Is there enough water that I could make a cup too?”

Baekhyun turned, not able to get the best angle from this position, but he was able to graze his lips over the other man’s nose. “Mhmm. I already got your mug out.”

“Do I thank you, and inflate your ego, or do I simply grunt because it’s still way too early?” Kyungsoo loosened his hold, shifting around so he could let their lips finally meet. “Decisions, decisions.”

Shuddering, because even with the teasing, Kyungsoo’s mouth always left him weak, Baekhyun’s fingers tightened on his mug, as they didn’t have a hold on the other man’s shirt like they usually did. “You’ll have plenty of opportunities to bring it down again. If we didn’t have everyone coming to help, you’d really be on your own. My noodle arms aren’t gonna be able to do shit in carrying most of this stuff.”

Kyungsoo nipped his lip, finally slipping away to pad towards the counter. Baekhyun liked the sound of his bare feet against the linoleum. “I’m sure you’ll be more useful than you think. Even if that’s just by keeping everyone’s spirits up or dancing to pop songs as we load up the truck.”

“Why, Soo. It’s like you may know me too well.” Baekhyun turned away from the window, watching Kyungsoo’s brows knit as he poured water into his mug. “I hope so. It doesn’t help that I almost guarantee that Chanyeol is going to show up, guns out and smirking as he lifts up the heaviest shit in one go.”

His response was a raised brow, Kyungsoo stirring his tea with a spoon. “Worried I’m going to change my mind? I just signed a mortgage with you, Baekhyunie. I kind of think I’m in this for the long haul, Chanyeol’s arms existing or not.”

Baekhyun laughed, finishing off the last of his tea and placing the empty mug in the sink. With his hands free, he was able to latch onto Kyungsoo’s back, like his boyfriend had earlier. The gesture was clingier, with him in control. He nosed into Kyungsoo’s hair briefly, loving the smell of his shampoo. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kyungsoo leaned the slightest bit back against him, Baekhyun taking the concession as a win.

–

“Who the hell still listens to Backstreet Boys?!” Jongdae yelled back at him from the living room, while Baekhyun was gathering up some of the lighter boxes of clothes near the back.

Obviously, as Baekhyun was wriggling his hips to the chorus and it was his phone blasting out music from the other room, his friend’s question was rhetorical. Baekhyun answered it anyways, “People with actual taste, Dae. I heard it on an oldies station the other day.”

“Fuck, really?” Chanyeol must be back from helping Kyungsoo take out the dresser. “We’re so old.”

Jongdae’s response was, to the shock of no one, a whine. “Ancient. I can feel the gray hair growing in.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo came back into the bedroom, both shining with perspiration. Chanyeol had completely forgone his shirt at this point, probably preening for an oblivious Jongdae, while Kyungsoo had instead pushed his sleeves up. Baekhyun’s gaze naturally went to the curve of his boyfriend’s biceps, how bright his eyes looked when flushed with exertion.

He’d missed what Kyungsoo had said, shaking his head briefly to jostle some sense back into himself. “What was that, baby?”

“I asked if you were still doing all right back here.” Kyungsoo took a drink from his bottle of water, eyes closing as he downed nearly half of it in one go. Baekhyun’s thoughts fizzed out of him, like a soda suddenly gone flat; how again did Kyungsoo not see himself as gorgeous?

“Better now that you’re here.” Baekhyun, even distracted, couldn’t miss a chance to compliment his boyfriend. “I mean...no, that’s exactly what I mean. Can we kick the other two out so I can have one last round in my old bedroom with you?”

“I feel so appreciated.” Chanyeol didn’t even look back at him, eyeing up the bookshelf instead; likely gauging if he could carry it himself.

Kyungsoo managed an exasperated, blank stare. “We don’t even have a bed in here anymore.”

“Too old for floor sex?” Baekhyun tugged another small box from the closet, a little lighter than the last. “Oh this one will be easy. Even I can carry it.”

Expecting a retort about him being the old man listening to Backstreet Boys, hardly fit enough for floor sex, Baekhyun was surprised when instead Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wide, never leaving the box he currently had in his hands. “Let me take that one.”

“Someone’s defensive.” Chanyeol teased, finally looking back at them. “You’re moving in together. What possibly could you have in there that would be incriminating or embarrassing?”

It was a fair point; Kyungsoo was an honest person in general. Watching his boyfriend carefully, and knowing all of his micro-expressions too well, he could see this was an unusual type of panic for the smaller man. Whatever his eyes were saying, Baekhyun couldn’t quite understand, but as quickly as the surprise had crossed his features, it was gone. Voice deadpan, Kyungsoo tried to brush it off with a different tactic. “It’s a map to the bodies.”

Chanyeol let out one of his braying laughs, and as Baekhyun had expected, was carrying the small bookshelf out himself. “Whatever your fetish is, I’m staying out of it.”

Baekhyun could be an act first, think later sort of guy, but he’d grown up a lot in the past five years of dating Kyungsoo. His chest was tight with curiosity, but he also trusted and respected his boyfriend. “Do you really not want me to open it?”

Exhaling slowly, Kyungsoo made no move forward and his expression now was a carefully schooled blank look. “No. If you want to...you can.”

“I want to.” Baekhyun leaned back, half sitting on the remaining bedside table as he opened the old shoe box.

Inside were a dozen different pictures of them, some from very early on in their relationship when Baekhyun had blond hair to Kyungsoo’s red. It was like a timeline of their relationship; the movie stub from their first date, a tiny stuffed t-rex keychain that he’d won in a crane machine for Kyungsoo on their second, and even a napkin from the restaurant where they shared their first anniversary.

What stopped his nostalgic memory skipping was the small, black box in the middle of all the memories. Lips parted in surprise, he looked up to Kyungoo on one knee in front of him, lips forming the most beautiful heart he’d ever seen them make. The Backstreet Boys still crooned on from the living room and they were both sweat-soaked, but Baekhyun had never been more in love.

“I don’t often have the prettiest words, the wisest, but I always know what I want.” Kyungsoo’s voice was honeyed, softer than even the lullabies he sang to his niece and nephew. “From the day you fished popcorn from my dress shirt that first date, because you didn’t want to waste it, all I wanted was you.”

Baekhyun was teary, laughing as he remembered just how wide Kyungsoo’s eyes had gone with his hand halfway down his chest, fumbling for the kernel.

“We’re already planning the rest of our lives together, but maybe I’m a little more sentimental than anyone realizes. Well, except for you.” Kyungsoo rose just the smallest bit, just enough to pull the ring box out, opening it in front of him. “Would you marry me, Baekhyun?”

Everything seemed to move so fast; him setting the shoebox on the floor, lunging forward and crushing Kyungsoo in the tightest hug he could muster, all the crying. “Yes. I’d marry you right now, Soo. Always and forever, yes.”

From in the doorway, he heard a whoop; Chanyeol, Jongdae, and the rest of their friends were all crowded around, peering in and cheering. So this had been planned all along.

“I had no idea.” He pulled back, still a little dizzy from the realization that Kyungsoo was going to be, wanted to be, his _husband_.

Kyungsoo’s smile was stretched even wider still, his eyes crescents as he slipped the silver band onto Baekhyun’s finger. “Perfect excuse to get everyone here without raising suspicion. You know me and crowds.”

“Remind me never to underestimate you.” Baekhyun sighed, leaning in to share their first kiss as fiances.

–

Boxes were still scattered around their new house, their dogs still at Mrs. Do’s, and Kyungsoo was fast asleep on the couch. Baekhyun had his fiance’s head cradled in his lap, smoothing the hair from his face. Every time the light glinted off of his ring, his smile returned, and he wondered if the joy would ever fade.

Like all things, it would, but he had no doubts that Kyungsoo would find a new way to brighten his life once again. He always did; dragging Baekhyun into the shower with him, so they could have a high note contest with the best acoustics in the house, making all his favorite dishes, spread out on the counter like a buffet, when his students had given him a rough day, and with how he filled even the stillest silence with the warmth of his soul.

They may have moved, upgraded from two apartments to a house together, but no matter where he laid his head at night, Baekhyun knew that with Kyungsoo, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, from the Backstreet Boys. 
> 
> Ah, BaekSoo. It feels like coming home, writing these two. While KriSoo may be the ship that got my EXO fleet started, I'll always be in love with BaekSoo's chemistry and energy. This piece was heavily inspired by helping a friend move just last weekend, but adding the proposal was all Kyungsoo's idea. I have another proposal piece in Saptember already planned out, but I don't mind adding another one when it's so cute like this.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
